I-style Project/Gallery
VOCALOID Software LAPIS boxart.png|Aoki Lapis package Lapis First Press Limited Edition.jpg|Aoki Lapis First Press Limited Edition Deluxe.jpg|Aoki Lapis Deluxe ver AokiSE.jpg|Aoki Lapis SE package LAPIS_600.png|Aoki Lapis NEO package Merlineobox.jpg|Merli NEO package Merli reverse boxart.png|Merli NEO package (reversed) Apps Lapis ap.jpg|Aoki Lapis- VocaloWitter IphoneLapis.jpg|Aoki Lapis VocaloWitter interface Lapisipda.jpg|Aoki Lapis - iVocaloid aokilapismve.jpg|Aoki Lapis - Mobile Vocaloid Editor MerliiVocaloid.jpg|Merli -iVocaloid merlimve.jpg|Merli - Mobile Vocaloid Editor Logo LapisLogoofficial.png|Aoki Lapis Merli logo.png|Merli Character Aoki lapis.png|Aoki Lapis illust. Carnelian LAPIS_char_300.png|Aoki Lapis bust illust. Carnelian newillust.jpg|Manbou no Ane's winning design as drawn by Carnelian Merli.jpg|Merli illust. Carnelian (with background) Merli char 600.png|Merli illust. Carnelian (without background) Concept Aoki Lapis.sketches.JPG|Aoki Lapis' expression sheet Aoki Full Concept Art.JPG|Aoki Lapis' concept Lapis concept art.jpg|Aoki Lapis "Cool ver." Merli headshot1.png|Merli concept Merli headshot2.png|Merli concept Promotional Merli character1.png|Merli character sheet teaLapis.jpg|"Tea Daughter Lapis" (茶娘ラピス)https://twitter.com/aoki_lapis_vc3/status/667635059172573186 Aoki Lapis Saya Yasuhara Dirtbike A.jpg|Saya Yasuhara's Aoki Lapis-themed Dirtbike raced in the 2013 Tokyo Japan Ladies Motocross Championship Aoki Lapis Saya Yasuhara Dirtbike B.jpg|Saya Yasuhara's Aoki Lapis-themed Dirtbike raced in the 2013 Tokyo Japan Ladies Motocross Championship Aoki Lapis Saya Yasuhara Dirtbike C.jpg|Saya Yasuhara's Aoki Lapis-themed Dirtbike raced in the 2013 Tokyo Japan Ladies Motocross Championship Aoki Lapis Saya Yasuhara Dirtbike D.jpg|Saya Yasuhara's Aoki Lapis-themed Dirtbike raced in the 2013 Tokyo Japan Ladies Motocross Championship Aoki Lapis Cards メカ少女大戦Z.jpg|Aoki Lapis Gacha Cards as she appears in the JRPG メカ少女大戦Z lapiscollab.png|Girl's Keirin x Gamboo x Studio Deen collabhttp://deenspsite.wixsite.com/sdgkcollabo merlicollab.png|Girl's Keirin x Gamboo x Studio Deen collab lapismerlicollaballgirls.png|All girls involved in the collab from left to right; Aoki Lapis, Shizuka Tachibana, Miru Tsukamoto, Ririn Adachi, Kura fukazuki and Merli Contest Aoki Lapis Alternative Outfit.jpg|Aoki Lapis winning entry illust. Manbou no Ane Aoki_2014_Winner.jpg|Aoki & Merli, winning entry illust. takahashi Media Game and App Vocadol_p_rapis.png|Aoki Lapis featured in VOCADOL game Vocadol_p_merli.png|Merli featured in VOCADOL game 3D model Aoki Lapis Windows 100% MMD Model Kakomiki.jpg|Aoki Lapis Windows100% Model by Kakomiki Merli Windows 100% MMD Model Kio.jpg|Merli Windows100% Model by Kio Ark Project Aoki Lapis AR Model CCO.jpg|Aoki Lapis Ark Project AR Model by CCO I-Style Fairy Glasses AR Model Lapis.jpg|Aoki Lapis "Fairy Glasses" App AR Model I-Style Fairy Glasses AR Model Merli.jpg|Merli "Fairy Glasses" App AR Model Lapis3dvoilet.jpg|3D model Lapis, alongside Violet and two other music girls. Merchandise Official Albums Aoki Lapis Daydream Flight Album.jpg|Daydream Flight, Aoki Lapis' Debut Compilation Album Aoki Lapis A Sugar Business Album.jpg|A Sugar Business Album Aoki Lapis Paraiba Tourmaline Album.jpg|Paraiba Tourmaline Album Aoki Lapis Fairies Album.jpg|Fairies Album Aoki Lapis Add Color Album .jpg|Add Color Album Aoki Lapis Sweet Afterglow Album.jpg|Sweet Afterglow Album Aoki Lapis 頭突き Album.jpg|頭突き Album Merli メルリ～光と闇～ Album.jpg|メルリ～光と闇～, Merli's Debut Compilation Album Bplats, Inc. VOCALOID STORE Merchandise 26889681 m.jpg|Official VOCALOID3 Poster VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set Pink Poster.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set w/Poster, Pink VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Pink_Contents.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set, Pink, Contents VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set Blue Poster.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set w/Poster, Blue VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Blue_Contents.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set, Blue, Contents VOCALOID3_iPhone_Cover_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 iPhone Cover, Pink VOCALOID3_iPhone_Cover_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 iPhone Cover, Blue VOCALOID3_Mousepad_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Mousepad, Pink VOCALOID3_Mousepad_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 Mousepad, Blue VOCALOID3_Clear_File_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear File, Pink VOCALOID3_Clear_File_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear File, Blue VOCALOID3_Muffler_Towel.jpg|VOCALOID3 Muffler Towel VOCALOID3_Underlay_Yellow.jpg|VOCALOID3 Underlay, Yellow VOCALOID3_Underlay_Green.jpg|VOCALOID3 Underlay, Green VOCALOID3_1000_Piece_Puzzle.jpg|VOCALOID3 1000 Piece Puzzle Aoki Lapis Clear File.jpg|Aoki Lapis VOCALOID3 Clear File by Bplats, Inc. VOCALOID3 Clear Files.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear Files by Bplats, Inc. featuring Aoki Lapis Lapis Metal Strap.jpg|Aoki Lapis Metal Strap from Bplats, Inc. & TOSHINPACK Lapis Earphone Jack.jpg|Aoki Lapis Earphone Jack from Bplats, Inc. & TOSHINPACK VOCALOID3_Lighter_Set.jpg|VOCALOID3 Pink & Blue Lighter Set VOCALOID3_Boxers.jpg|VOCALOID3 Boxers VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_White.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, White VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Grey.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Grey VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Black.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Black VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Logo.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Logo VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_White.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, White VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Grey.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Grey VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Pink VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Logo.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Logo i-Style SurPara Shop Aoki Lapis Telephone Card.jpg|Aoki Lapis Telephone Card Aoki Lapis VOCALOID3 Tapestry.jpg|Aoki Lapis VOCALOID3 Tapestry Aoki Lapis VOCALOID3 Clear File.jpg|Aoki Lapis VOCALOID3 Clear File by SurPara Aoki Lapis Rubber Strap.jpg|Aoki Lapis Rubber Strap Aoki_Lapis_A_Sugar_Business_Tapestry.jpg|Aoki Lapis, "A Sugar Business" Tapestry Aoki Lapis Rain Lapis Tapestry.jpg|Aoki Lapis, "Rain Lapis" Tapestry Aoki Lapis T-Shirt.jpg|Aoki Lapis Themed T-Shirt Aoki Lapis Clear File Rain Lapis.jpg|Aoki Lapis, "Rain Lapis" Clear File Aoki Lapis Merli Clear File Fairy Dance.jpg|Aoki Lapis & Merli, "Fairy Dance" Clear File Aoki Lapis Merli Fairy Dance Tapestry.jpg|Aoki Lapis & Merli, "Fairy Dance" Tapestry Aoki Lapis Merli A4 Clear Stickers.jpg|Aoki Lapis & Merli A4 Clear Stickers Aoki Lapis Rubber Strap Vol. 2.jpg|Aoki Lapis Rubber Strap Vol. 2 Merli Rubber Strap Vol. 1.jpg|Merli Rubber Strap Vol. 1 Aoki Lapis & Rubber Straps.jpg|Aoki Lapis & Merli Rubber Straps Aoki Lapis Phone Strap & Cleaner.jpg|Aoki Lapis Phone Strap & Cleaner StudioDEEN Shop Aoki Lapis Sweet Afterglow Tapestry.jpg|Aoki Lapis, "Sweet Afterglow" Tapestry Aoki Lapis Tapestry Lapis & Merli.jpg|Aoki Lapis & Merli, "Black Lapis & White Merli" Tapestry Aoki Lapis Tapestry Wind Blowing Lapis.jpg|Aoki Lapis, "Wind Blowing Lapis" Tapestry Aoki Lapis Clear File Lapis & Merli.jpg|Aoki Lapis & Merli, "Black Lapis & White Merli" Clear File Aoki Lapis Clear File Wind Blowing Lapis.jpg|Aoki Lapis, "Wind Blowing Lapis" Clear File Aoki Lapis Gacha Keychains.jpg|Aoki Lapis & Merli Gacha Keychains Aoki_Lapis_Gacha_Keychains.png|Aoki Lapis & Merli Gacha Keychains Aoki Lapis Keychain Artwork.jpg|Concept Artwork of the Aoki Lapis & Merli Keychains Aoki Lapis Deca Keychain.jpg|Aoki Lapis Deca Keychain Merli Deca Keychain.jpg|Merli Deca Keychain Aoki Lapis & Merli Gacha Badges.png|Aoki Lapis & Merli Gacha Badges Aoki Lapis & Merli Voice Actor Tea Set.png|Aoki Lapis & Merli "Voice Actor Tea" Set Aoki Lapis & Merli Card Tea Girl Lapis Clip.png|Aoki Lapis & Merli Card "Tea Daughter Lapis" Clip Aoki Lapis Voice Actor Tea & Card.jpg|Aoki Lapis "Voice Actor Tea" With Lapis & Merli Card GIRLS KEIRIN×StudioDEEN Collaboration Goods GIRLS KEIRIN×StudioDEEN Key Holders.jpg|GIRLS KEIRIN×StudioDEEN Key Holders GIRLS KEIRIN×StudioDEEN Badge.png|GIRLS KEIRIN×StudioDEEN Badge GIRLS KEIRIN×StudioDEEN Clear File.jpg|GIRLS KEIRIN×StudioDEEN Clear File.jpg GIRLS KEIRIN×StudioDEEN Cycle Spirits.jpg|GIRLS KEIRIN×StudioDEEN "Cycle Spirits".jpg GIRLS KEIRIN×StudioDEEN Gacha Machine.jpg|GIRLS KEIRIN×StudioDEEN Gacha Machine.jpg Misc. Aoki Lapis & Merli DECOChocolates A.jpg|Aoki Lapis & Merli DECOChocolates distributed at the SurPara Store in Akihabara Aoki Lapis & Merli DECOChocolates B.jpg|Aoki Lapis & Merli DECOChocolates distributed at the SurPara Store in Akihabara Aoki Lapis SAYA YASUHARA Fan Front.jpg|Promotional Round Fan distributed at the 2013 All Japan Motocross Championship (Front) Aoki Lapis SAYA YASUHARA Fan Back.jpg|Promotional Round Fan distributed at the 2013 All Japan Motocross Championship (Back) Aoki_Lapis_Merli_AR_Card.jpg|Aoki Lapis & Merli AR Cards distributed during the 2013 I love Akiba! Festival. Aoki_Lapis_Comiket_84_Hand_Fan.jpg|Aoki Lapis Hand Fan distributed during the Comiket 84 event. Merli Post Card.jpg|Promotional Post Card for Merli's メルリ～光と闇～ Album References Category:Character-related gallery Category:I-style Project